For You
by Uta Masaki
Summary: Songfic MinaKushi ! Request dari San-an kawaii.  Song by AZU  RnR?


Songfic keduaku!

Asiik!

Maaf ya kalo ga nyambung v^^v

Oh iya, sebenernya pingin ga romance sih, tapi ini req dari temenku, author juga.

Namanya San-an kawaii~!

* * *

Disc: Masashi kishimoto.

Song: For you.

Artist: AZU.

Debut: Naruto Shippuden ED 12.

Warning: 1 YANG PALING GAWAT! GA NYAMBUNG SAMA ARTI LAGU! Alur cerita yang ga nyambung juga ada loh, khe khe khe.

* * *

_**Koko ni arunowa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no**_  
_**Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii**_  
_**Totemo shizen nano ame agarino**_  
_**Asufaruto ni niji kakaru yoni**_  
_**Lonely kaze ga fuite**_  
_**Feeling kiga tsuitayo**_  
_**Kotae wa doko nimo nai kedo**_  
_**Call me wakatteruwa**_  
_**With you ai wa itsumo**_  
_**Atae au mono**_

"Minato!" teriak Kushina.

"Ada apa, Kushina? Dan tolong, jangan teriak di telingaku, ya?" pinta Minato.

"kau dipanggil sama guru, daritadi! Ga kedengeran apa!" marah Kushina, Kushina duduk disebelah Minato. Dan Minato segera menoleh kedepan, terlihatlah Tsunade yang sedang menatapi Minato tajam.

"A-ada apa, Tsunade sensei?" Tanya Minato gagap.

"Giliranmu untuk menyanyi, daritadi sudah dipanggil ga denger!" bentak Tsunade.

Semua anak tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Eee, baik." Minato mulai menyanyi, lirik demi lirik mengalun indah dari suara merdunya. Setelah selesai, semua anak anak bertepuk tangan. Minato segera duduk di bangku kursinya.

"Hei, Minato. Kau tidak bilang suaramu sebagus itu, hehe." Kushina nyengir kuda *dirantai sama Kushina*, salah ding. Kushina nyengir.

"Makasih,"

Sekarang mungkin mereka memang tidak menyadarinya, bahwa mereka saling suka…

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, Kushina dan Minato semakin tambah dewasa…

Dan mereka masih, bersama. Sampai suatu saat ada yang memisahkan mereka..

"Minato! Serius kau mau pindah ke Sunagakure untuk melanjutkan sekolah!" Tanya Kushina histeris.

"Iya, maaf ya Kushina. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji," sesal Minato.

"…."

"Kushina?"

"… Yah, For you, why not?" kata Kushina sok Inggris.

"Makasih," Minato blushing.

"Aku harus segera berangkat, maaf kalau memang mendadak untuk memberitahumu, selamat tinggal," Minato melambaikan tangan kepada Kushina.

"Selamat tinggal, jaga dirimu baik baik yaa!" balas Kushina. Setelah pesawat yang ditumpangi Minato lepas landas Kushina kembali pulang ke rumah.

"…. Enaknya ngapain ya… sepi kalo ga ada Minato.." gumam Kushina sedih.

"… Aku ini ngomong apa sih! Kok jadi kepikiran terus sama Minato!" dumel Kushina lalu hening beberapa saat. Tanpa sadar Kushina terus membayangkan saat saat Kushina bersama Minato.

"… Arrrgh! Mukanya muncul terus!" Tanpa sadar, Kushina menangis.

"Huu.. Minato kau sudah ingkar janji, huu hikss..

"..Koko ni arunowa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no..?"

"Sepi, sekarang aku sendirian, kenapa aku tidak bilang untuk menelponku?" pikir Kushina.

_**For you**_  
_**Kitto kimi wa itsu no hika**_  
_**Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**_  
_**Nando tsumazuitato shitemo for you**_  
_**Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**_  
_**Yume miru koto**_  
_**Kokoro dakewa tozasanai de ite**_

For you…. Kata kata yang diucapkan Kushina membuat Minato berkali kali blushing di dalam pesawat, bahkan pamannya sendiri juga heran.

"Hei Minato, kau kenapa sih daritadi mukanya merah terus?" Tanya paman Minato, bernama Jiraiya.

"Ga papa kok, Cuma keinget sama kejadian yang memalukan…" Minato berbohong.

"Hooo," Jiraiya kembali menatap majalah yang isinya foto foto model pakaian renang. Minato Cuma geleng geleng kepala liat tingkah laku pamannya.

"Minato, kau memiliki mimpi kan?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Tentu saja,"

"Bukan mimpi yang dimaksud cita cita, maksudku mimpi untuk menikah atau berpacaran dengan seseorang, ada kan?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Eh, kenapa membicarakan soal itu?" Tanya Minato bingung sekaligus blushing.

"Tsk, lupakan saja, itu tidak penting,"

"Tentu saja aku ingin dengan Kushina. Mungkin akan terwujud suatu hari nanti.." pikir Minato.

"Catatan dariku, jangan pernah menutup hatimu!" nasihat Jiraiya terus diingat Minato.

"Baik, paman,"

**_Kizu tsuitemo namida korae gaman shitetayone_**  
**_Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mitekitakara_**  
**_Nani mo iwa nakute mo wakatteru yo_**  
**_Donna toki mo gambattetta koto_**  
**_Lonely mayottano wa_**  
**_Try again nandodatte_**  
**_Find More lyrics at .com_**  
**_Yarinaosu kotto dekiru kara_**  
**_I'm here sobani iruwa_**  
**_If you need me osorenaide_**  
**_Shinji au koto for you_**

Sesampainya di Suna, Minato terlihat sedih, sangat sedih.

"Ada apa Minato? Kau terlihat sedih?"

"Aku tidak apa kok paman," terlihat setitik air mata di ujung mata Minato. Lama kelamaan, terlihat sungai yang mengalir deras di pipi Minato.

"Kau, pasti merindukannya.." kata Jiraiya.

"…." Minato tidak merespon.

"Bahkan saat kau 'terluka', kau menahan air mata dan menanggungnya, janganlah kau tahan air matamu," Jiraiya memberikan nasihat lagi.

_**Kitto kimi mo itsu no hika**_  
_**Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**_  
_**Nando kizutsuitato shitemo for you**_  
_**Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**_  
_**Yume miru koto**_  
_**Hitomi dakewa sorasanai de ite**_

_**Kimiga regaku yuki ga homeai**_  
_**kagera no nai takaramono ni kawaru yo**_  
_**ima ryoute hirake fly high**_

Minato dan Kushina tersesat ke dalam kesepian….

Minato serius terhadap pelajarannya di Suna tapi masih selalu saja pasang wajah BT dan murung, tentu saja karena memikirkan Kushina.

Kushina berkerja sambilan untuk mendapatkan uang. Tentu saja uang itu, hanya untuk menyusul Minato ke Sunagakure.

Jangan takut, untuk percaya pada diri sendiri!

Motto Minato dan Kushina dari dulu….

"Kushina, tidak kusangka kau mempunyai uang sebanyak itu," ungkap Mikoto,

"Memang mau buat apa?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Untuk menyusul temanku yang ada di Suna," kata Kushina tersenyum.

"Wah, pasti cowok ya? Hihihih," Mikoto tertawa centil.

"Hahaha, iya. Dia itu sahabtku dari bayi,"

"Dari bayi? Wah sohib banget ya berarti. Oh, aku tau penyebab mukamu murung kalau bekerja! Pasti karena memikirkan temanmu itu! Ya kan, hahaaha!"

Kushina blushing,

"Ingat Minato, aku melakukan ini hanya 'untukmu!'" pikir Kushina, senyumnya mengembang di wajahnya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian Kushina pergi ke Sunagakure dan berhasil menemukan alamat rumah Minato. Kushina mengejutkan Minato.

"Spadaaaa~!" teriak Kushina dari luar rumah Minato.

"Iy..-, K-Kushina!" Minato terkejut, mereka berdua berpelukan dan melepas rindu.

"Kushina, masuklah," Minato mempersilahkan Kushina masuk.

"Kushina sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan," kata Minato.

"Ng? apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ai shiteru.." pipi Minato bersemu merah sama seperti Kushina.

".. Ai shiteru mo," jawab Kushina. Minato terkejut, lalu mendekat ke Kushina.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Minato tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, for you…"

_**Kitto kimi wa itsu no hika**_  
_**Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**_  
_**Nando tsumazuitato shitemo for you**_  
_**Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**_  
_**Yume miru koto**_  
_**Kokoro dakewa tozasanai de ite**_

_**

* * *

**_

FOR YOU~!

Hehehe, req dari temen yang suka banget sama lagunya AZU yang for you.

Pairnya juga dia minta Minakushi~!

Mind to RnR?


End file.
